Blood in the Sands of Time
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: Kairma, a young girl who was found by Pharaoh Atemu, was made into his Guardian. One night, something happens to her that changes her life forever.
1. The Mysterious Girl

Hello, great and noble knight authors and authoresses of the fan fiction kingdom! This new fan fiction will contain horror, some humor, and some romance. Here's the summary.

Summary: Kairma, a young girl who was found by Pharaoh Atemu, was made into his Guardian. One night, something happens to her that changes her life forever.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

The light of Ra shone down upon Egypt, bathing the kingdom with light and purity. The light shone on the palace of Pharaoh Atemu, along with his sacred court. Seto, Aknodin, Mahad, Isis, Karim, Shada, and the Pharaoh didn't seem to notice the light of the Egyptian god, Ra above them. Bakura was still in their midst, walking freely among them. Atemu walked out into the garden, Mahad following his king.

"My king," he whispered, bowing. "Shall we go for a walk on this beautiful day?"

"How can we?" Atemu asked, looking away. "Bakura could be following us at any time, anywhere."

"Don't worry, my Pharaoh," Mahad whispered again. "We'll have great protection from the guards." Atemu nodded, and smiled.

The sound of hoof beats filled the air as both Atemu and Mahad trotted side by side through the village. Suddenly, Atemu stopped abruptly, pointing at the road.

"Mahad, look there!" he cried. Mahad's horse reared, whinnying wildly. In the road was a girl, laying face down, her blonde hair around her face and her back. She looked wounded and weak. "We have to help her!" The pharaoh leapt off of his horse, and walked over to the wounded girl. He knelt by her side, gently picking her up.

"We must get her back to the palace, quickly!" he commanded Mahad. Nodding, the guardian helped Atemu place the girl onto his horse. Her eyes were barely opened, but Atemu could tell that they were ghostly yellow.

"My king, we have to get this girl some food and water," Mahad said, ushering the Pharaoh and their horses back in the direction towards the palace.

**At the palace…**

The girl's golden yellow eyes slowly opened and she saw that the Pharaoh was looming over her, holding a water bowl.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, handing the girl the water bowl. Quickly gulping the water down, the girl nodded solemnly. "We rescued you and brought you here. Who are you?"

"My name is Kairma," the girl replied, slowly staggering to her feet. "Thank you for rescuing me, my Pharaoh." She strode past him, her eyes glinting brightly against the Egyptian light. Atemu followed her, smiling, his royal robe flowing in the wind that blew through the brick windows.

Meanwhile, a cloaked figure with blue-green eyes stood on a cliff, far away from the village. Grinning, he pulled out a small dagger, holding it up to his eyes.

"Soon, Pharaoh, you die, along with the rest of your guardians," he chuckled, leaping off of the cliff and onto a grey Arabian horse. He galloped towards the palace, laughing.

Kairma has made her appearance to the Pharaoh! Who is this mysterious figure that wants to kill the Pharaoh and his guardians? Find out in chapter two, Guardianship, and a Killer.

Review please!


	2. Guardianship and a Killer

The second chapter of Blood in the Sands of Time is now underway! It seems that an assassin is now after the Pharaoh and his sacred court. Who could it be? Read onward and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and my OC. Thank you.

Kairma found herself in the throne room, surrounded by the other guardians, including Seto, who was glaring at her. Atemu sat down in the throne, Kairma's face filled with fear. Mahad, Aknudin, Isis, and the other guardians all looked at her as she stared at them in fear.

"There is no need to fear, Kairma," Atemu reassured her gently. "These people are a part of my sacred court, which is what I want you to belong." Seto looked bewildered at the Pharaoh's remark.

"My king, why do you want this weak girl in your sacred court?" he protested, striding up towards the throne.

"Wait, Seto," Isis whispered, holding up her hand to stop him from speaking out. "My Necklace has showed me her future, and I saw that she will be a part of the court, and will help defeat this evil that surrounds Egypt." Seto growled, and walked away from the throne.

"This girl does not even have a Millennium Item, my Pharaoh," he whispered, glaring at Kairma.

"Do not worry, Seto," Atemu said, slowly standing up from the throne, walking over to Kairma. "She does now." Suddenly, with a bright flash of light, a long, sleek sword with the Millennium Eye on the handle lay in his hands, glistening in the torchlight. "This is the Millennium Sword, a very powerful sword, but when it's in the wrong hands, it would cause the destruction of the entire kingdom. Just make sure that you don't lose it, Kairma." He then handed the sword to the girl, who smiled broadly, admiring its smooth blade.

"By the power of the Millennium Items, I now beseech thee, Kairma, as one of my faithful Guardians!" Cheers erupted from the other guardians, all except Seto, that is. He walked off, smirking, towards a cloaked figure that stood in the shadows, watching the glorious event.

"Now then," he whispered to the figure. "When I give the signal, you go ahead and strike with your Shadow Creatures. Then, once the Pharaoh is weakened, you go ahead and kill him, but not just yet. Take off his so called 'guardians' away, one by one. Understand?" The figure nodded, grinning evilly. "Good. Now, wait here until I give the signal." Seto then walked off towards the Pharaoh, grinning.

"My king, shall we have a Shadow Game celebrating our newest member?" Seto asked Atemu, smiling wickedly. Atemu nodded, and Seto rose up his hands, as though to summon a Shadow Creature. Instead, the cloaked figure finally made his appearance to the Pharaoh. The figure threw off his cloak to reveal a man with blue-green eyes and brown hair.

"Meet my friend, Stafon," Seto laughed, waving his hand in introduction. "I brought him here to challenge each one of you to a Shadow Game, that is, if you are all up to the challenge." The guardians walked up to Stafon, but Kairma stayed behind with Atemu.

"You, girl!" Stafon yelled to Kairma, motioning her to come forward. "I would like to see your Shadow Game skills after your fellow guardians. How about it? Do you accept my challenge?"

"I guess so," Kairma whispered, courage slowly filling up her heart.

"Good," Seto said, wringing his hands with glee. _Soon, Atemu,_ he thought. _Your kingdom will be mine, once you and your guardians are dead._ He laughed devilishly as each guardian began to fight Stafon.

What will happen to Atemu's guardians, and Kairma? Find out in chapter 3, Kairma's First Game.

Review please!


	3. Kairma's First Game

Hello, great reviewers and authors all! The third chapter of Blood in the Sands of Time is now underway! Kairma has been challenged to her first Shadow Game. Will she win, or risk her own life to save the Pharaoh? Read onward and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

"Now then," Stafon whispered, activating his diadionk that he received from Seto. "Let the Shadow Game commence!" Kairma activated her diadionk as courage took hold of her, as if it were grasping her hand, pulling her along, giving her hope.

"Diahah!" they shouted, and the game was one.

"Silver Fang, come forth!" Kairma shouted, and a grey wolf appeared, its yellow eyes glowing as it snarled gruesomely.

"That pathetic puppy is no match for this creature!" Stafon laughed. "Come hither, Battle Ox!" A large ox in red and gold armor, grasping an ax growled at the wolf. "Now, attack her Silver Fang with Battle Ax Swipe!" Soon, Kairma's wolf companion was destroyed in one hit.

"No matter," she whispered, summoning another monster. "Say hello to my friend, Wolf Axe Wielder!" A wolf holding a large axe and a shield loomed over Stafon's Battle Ox, growling. "Now, Wolf Axe Wielder, attack!" The wolf attacked with a blinding force, causing Stafon to stumble onto the ground, groaning.

"Fine then," he muttered, staggering to his feet. "You win…for now." With that, and a cloud of smoke, he was gone. Kairma just stood there, wondering why the battle had ended so quickly.

"I can't believe that she had a certain…connection to those monsters," Stafon growled, hitting his fist against a stone wall.

"Don't hurt yourself, Stafon," whispered a voice, as Aknudin stepped out of the shadows, along with Seto. "I saw that she had a great power within her, but it had yet to be released. That's why we allowed her to join us, but soon, all that will change. Isn't that right, Seto?"

"Yes, father," Seto said, bowing. "It seems that Kairma isn't a threat to us…yet. Soon, I will rule Egypt, and not Atemu."

"What can I do?" Stafon asked, grinning. Seto leaned forward and whispered something into Stafon's ear. "Oh, Master Seto, you deceive me so! That is a great plan!"

"Soon, Stafon, we will rule over Egypt with an iron hand, and Atemu will fall!" Seto laughed evilly, and disappeared into the shadows of the alley, along with both Stafon and his father, Aknudin.

**Meanwhile, back at Atemu's palace…**

"You did well, Kairma," Atemu whispered, stroking the girl's hair. "I wonder why Seto brought a commoner to battle you."

"I'm not sure, Pharaoh," she replied, laying her head onto the pillow of her bed. "It seems that maybe Seto may be planning something. I'm not sure yet. Everything is so unclear to me at the moment."

"Perhaps," Atemu sighed, standing up from Kairma's side. "Get some rest, Kairma. You've had a long day." The girl nodded, and tried to fall into dreams. Something was beckoning her from her sleep, as though a light was shining through her. Suddenly, a wolf was in Kairma's place, white fur, but with a yellow patch on top of its head. Its yellow eyes glowed through the darkness of her room. It softly padded through the palace to the outside gates. Pacing, it seemed to sense something that was slowly unfolding before the kingdom of Egypt. It uttered a soft howl, the night sky glistening with bright stars and a half crescent moon. The animal trotted back into the palace, then suddenly transformed back into Kairma, racing off to speak with Isis.

"Isis?" she asked the female guardian, who was before a blue fire, trying to get the Millennium Necklace to show her the future of Egypt.

"Yes, Kairma?" Isis replied, not looking up at her.

"Could you tell me of the future of Atemu?" Kairma asked quietly, which caused Isis to open her eyes.

"Most certainly, my fellow Guardian," Isis replied, closing her eyes once more, concentrating on the Necklace. "Millennium Necklace, please show me the future of Atemu. I beseech thee." Suddenly, the Necklace glowed, and Isis's eyes opened sharply.

"What did you see, Isis?" Kairma asked, but Isis only replied by trembling violently.

"I cannot say," she whispered, ushering Kairma back to her room. "You need some rest, fellow guardian."

"I can't," the girl began, but the door to her room slammed shut. "Why must there be events that I cannot know of? Why do I not have any family?"

_You do have a family now,_ a voice inside her head whispered to the through the darkness. _The Pharaoh and his guardians._

"I know, but my old family is no longer here to protect me from this evil." Tears flowed from her eyes as she slowly clamored into her bed, her yellow eyes closing from weariness.

What did Isis see, and what is Seto's plan to get rid of the Pharaoh? Find out in chapter 4, First to Die.

Review please?


	4. First to Die

Welcome, one and all to the fourth chapter of Blood in the Sands of Time! In this chapter, Seto and Stafon's plan begin to unfold. What will happen to the guardians? Read on and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

The events from the night before stayed in Kairma's mind all throughout the day. Atemu seemed to understand her feelings towards the frightful events that had happened. Isis and the others tried to comfort her, but she still remained silent, even while Atemu tried to speak with her in the garden.

"Kairma, please tell me what is wrong," he whispered to her, but the girl turned away, her yellow eyes brimming with tears. "You can tell me anything, child. I'm now part of your family."

"That is just the thing, Atemu," she shouted, tears flowing violently down her cheeks. "My family died while trying to save me from Bakura! They risked their lives just to save mine. That is when you found me, unconscious. That's when they died!" She buried her face into her pale hands, sobbing as Atemu placed his arm around her shoulder in comfort. The girl then stood up, and walked over to a rose bush, picking off the stems that were completely covered with thorns. She twisted them into a sort of crown, and placed it on her head in despair.

"In my family," she explained to the pharaoh. "Whenever one of our family members feels sorrow, we make a crown of thorns and wear it until our sorrow has disappeared completely."

"I am sorry that you feel that way, Kairma," Atemu whispered, placing his arm around her again, tears streaks showing in the bright warmth of Ra.

"Leave me be," Kairma replied, pulling away from his grasp. His hand, outstretched in desperate attempt to bring her back, fell away from her. The crown of thorns remained on her head until she finally took it away, dispersing it into the bright light of Ra, causing it to rot away in her sorrow. She sat on her bed, but then suddenly heard a shout coming from a far away sanctuary.

"Did anyone hear that?" she asked the other guardians, but found Mahad to be missing. "He must be battling someone, but whom?"

**Meanwhile…**

"Now, Illusion Magician, attack Gearfried, the Iron Night with your Dark Magic attack!" Mahad commanded his Ka. The magician attacked the knight, but somehow, it wasn't destroyed.

"Well, Mahad, it seems that you can't destroy my Ka, can you?" Stafon laughed, ordering his monster to attack the Illusion Magician. The knight did so, and Mahad lay in a crumpled heap on the stone floor.

"Now for a little fun," Stafon whispered, holding up a small dagger.

Kairma raced up to the magician's training grounds, where she saw rocks piled over the entrance. She pulled out the Millennium Sword, and concentrated on the rocks. The sword glowed, and the rocks moved away like pebbles. She raced into the cavern, and found Mahad's body lying on the floor, drowning in a pool of blood.

"No, Mahad!" she screeched, tears flowing from her eyes. A voice from the shadows chuckled lightly, and she saw Seto, looming over her.

"Well, it seems that I have found our murderer," he chortled.

What will happen to Kairma? Will Atemu believe her when she says that she didn't murder Mahad? Find out in chapter 5, Believe in Me.

Reivew!


	5. Believe in Me

The fifth chapter of Blood in the Sands of Time is now starting. Kairma has been convicted of murdering Mahad, but she really didn't. Will the rest of the guardians and Atemu believe her, or will they kill _her_? Read on and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

"Let go of me!" Kairma screeched, struggling to break free from Seto's grasp. "I didn't murder him!"

"You lie!" Seto yelled, holding her tighter. "You are just a child, and should be thrown into the dungeons. Although, we will see what the Pharaoh has to say about this." Reaching the throne room, Seto tossed the girl onto the floor, chuckling under his breath.

"Seto, what is this all about?" Atemu asked, looking down at Kairma, who had blood running down her face from the impact of the stone floor. "Why have you brought Kairma in here?"

"My pharaoh," Seto whispered, bowing. "I found this rogue inside of the magician's training grounds, and I also found Mahad…dead. Apparently, this girl murdered him!" The guardians gasped in horror, Isis's eyes filling with tears.

"Kairma, is this true?" Atemu asked, leaning forward in the throne.

"If it was, my pharaoh," she replied, slowly looking up at him and pulling out the Millennium Sword. "Then my Item would have blood on it!" She showed the glistening sword, and indeed, it didn't have blood on it whatsoever.

"This is merely a trick," Seto scoffed, waving his Millennium Rod, and a red fluid flowed down the Millennium Sword. "See? She had hidden the blood from your sight, my pharaoh!" Kairma's eyes filled with tears, burying her blood-stricken face into her hands, sobbing.

"Please, Atemu," she sobbed, the pharaoh rushing up to comfort her. "I swear that I did not murder Mahad! I saw him, lying in his own blood! Please, you must believe me!" Atemu placed an arm around her, and helped her up.

"You just had a harsh day, Kairma," he whispered gently. "All you need now is rest."

"Perhaps you are right, my king," she replied, tears blending in with her own blood. "I just need rest, that's all." As they passed Seto, he growled with anger as the other guardians passed him and went away. With a bright flash of smoke, Stafon appeared beside him, muttering something.

"How could the pharaoh see through her?" he growled. "We should have made it so that she could get killed!"

"Do not fret, Stafon," Aknudin whispered, walking up to them. "We'll have her dead soon enough, just as soon as we get rid of the others."

"Atemu will have to believe me then when Kairma finds them dead, and I blame her again as each guardian falls!" Seto laughed, walking off with his father and servant.

**Meanwhile…**

"Why did Seto blame me for murdering Mahad?" Kairma whispered to herself. "I was only trying to tell him that I didn't kill him."

_Do not blame yourself, child,_ the voice in her head replied gently. _You know that Atemu is trying to protect you. Now, get some rest. You have had a hard day, and you must be restless. _The girl nodded, and fell into a deep sleep, falling into a nightmare full of darkness.

_"Atemu, you have to believe me!" she shouted, blood running down her face. "I did not kill them!"_

_"Silence, you ignorant fool!" Atemu yelled harshly. "I'll make sure that it is _you_ who shall be dead, just like the rest of the guardians! Now, destroy her!" The guards lunged at her, and she couldn't escape. She was shackled with iron chains. She could feel the spears go into her body, blood pouring onto the floor._

She awakened, beads of sweat flowing down her forehead. Panting, she transformed into her wolf form. She had to speak to the Pharaoh without frightening him. She silently padded into his room, jumped onto his bed, and whispered into his ear.

"Pharaoh, can I speak with you?" she whispered, Atemu's eyes slowly opening. He glanced over at the wolf, and sat up like a bullet.

"Whatever you are," he barked, his voice shaking. "You had better get out of here before I call the guards!"

"No, my pharaoh," the wolf whispered. "It is me, Kairma. I should have told you sooner, but I can transform into a wolf at will." She sat down on the floor, staring up at him with her yellow eyes. "Now, I keep on having these nightmares that you kill me. Do you think that I can see the future in my dreams?"

"Perhaps, Kairma," Atemu replied, rubbing his forehead. "We shall discuss this in the morning. Is that fine with you?" The wolf nodded and trotted back to her room, where she curled up, and fell asleep again, Seto and Stafon watching her.

What will happen to the other guardians? Will Kairma be blamed again? Find out in chapter 6, The Second Murder.

Review please!


	6. The Second Murder

The sixth chapter of Blood in the Sands of Time is now underway! Stafon and Seto are now targeting more victims. Who will they be? Read on and find out. Also, I dedicate this chapter to kilnorc and Dragon's-Maidens for their support throughout the story so far. (hugs) Thank you so much! (tosses out candy and plush dolls of the characters)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and my OC. Thank you.

"So, who shall we murder next?" Stafon asked, the night sky blossoming with stars. "I was thinking of Isis, and Atemu's friend, Mana."

"Perhaps, Stafon," Seto whispered, his diamond blue eyes reflecting the moonlight. "We will just have to wait until the morning light of Ra shines upon us." Stafon nodded, and they walked away from the palace, chuckling.

**The next morning…**

The beautiful light of Ra descended onto the kingdom, seeming to smile down at the palace of Pharaoh Atemu. Kairma awakened in her human form, still curled up like a wolf. Her yellow eyes darted around the room as Isis walked in, smiling.

"Good morning, Kairma," she whispered, her eyes red from crying.

"You miss Mahad, don't you?" Kairma asked, and Isis nodded gloomily. "I understand your pain, Isis. I still cannot believe that Seto blamed _me_ for murdering him, when in life, I did not."

"Seto's heart is not in the right place as of now," Isis replied, placing a finger onto the Millennium Necklace. "I saw it with the Millennium Necklace. It seems that he is somehow turning against us, and blaming you for some things that you have not done." Kairma looked away, which meant for Isis to leave her be. Bowing, the guardian walked out of the room. Just as soon as she had walked out, a figure grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth to keep her from screaming. The figure held up a dagger up to her throat in a threatening sort of way.

"Make one sound, and your throat gets cut," the figure whispered in a deafening tone, carrying the female guardian off.

**In a secret prison, far away from the palace…**

"Did you capture them?" Seto whispered, the figure lowering its hood to reveal Stafon. He nodded to his master. "Excellent, my servant." He then walked over to a cell, which held Isis, and a young girl with brown hair and grey-blue eyes.

"Now then," Seto pondered to the two females. "How should I kill you? Should I do it quickly, or should you die a slow and painful death? Your choice." Mana just looked up into the man's eyes, and sobbed quietly.

"I chose slow and painful," Stafon laughed, pulling out a large knife, grinning evilly. All that could be heard from Isis was a scream, and then silence. Mana remained still alive, but cringing in fear. Stafon was about to kill her, but Seto held him back.

"Let her go," he whispered, smiling wickedly. "Let us see if Atemu believes her if _I _am controlling her with my Millennium Rod!" The golden rod glowed, and Mana appeared as though she was in a trance. "Now then, go back to the palace. I shall do the rest." Mana obeyed, as if though on puppet strings, and walked out of the prison. Isis's body lay on the floor, surrounded by her blood, and many stab wounds all over her body.

Oh, dear. Mana is in Seto's control! What will happen and how will Atemu react to this? Find out in chapter 7, Mana's Fake Confession.

Review please!


	7. Mana's False Confession

Hello, great authors and reviewers all! The seventh chapter of Blood in the Sands of Time is now underway! Mana is now under Seto's control by the Millennium Rod. How will the other guardians and the pharaoh react to her false confession? Read onward and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

Kairma didn't know of anything that would happen in the palace, since she was sent to help the villagers repair the town from Bakura's destruction. Mana strode into the village, her eyes appearing as though she were in a trance, for she was being controlled by Seto, via the Millennium Rod. Seto and Stafon followed her, for it was part of their plan to frame Kairma again. Seto snuck into her room, and made the same red fluid run down the Millennium Sword, which was leaning against the wall. Grinning, he stayed behind to control Mana, and remain hidden from sight.

"Mana, what is this about?" Atemu asked, looking down at his childhood friend. "Where is Isis?"

"Atemu," Mana whispered, though it was Seto speaking through her. "I am afraid that Kairma has struck again. This time, she has killed Isis." Karim gasped in horror, clutching the Millennium Scale. Shada looked frightened as he held onto the Millennium Key, nearly breaking it. Aknudin stared down at Mana hard, seeming to look through her with his Millennium Eye. Seto, far off in Kairma's room, grinned evilly as Stafon, hidded with Millennium Ring, quickly placed the blood stained sword beside Mana.

"I found this beside Isis's body," Mana continued. "It seems that we have have a murderer in Egypt. I propose that we kill her when she returns!"

"Mana, how can you suggest such a cruel and unjust proposition like that?" Atemu asked, bewilldered at Mana's suggestion.

"I cannot say, as of now, my pharaoh," the controlled girl finished. "All I know is that Kairma must be put to death. You may have some time to think of my proposal. Good day." Mana bowed, and staggered out of the palace, wondering what had happened to her. Seto and Stafon grinned and laughed as they watched Kairma slowly return to the palace.

Sorry that this chapter was so short. Forgive me! Anyway, what will happen to Kairma when she returns? Will she be sentenced to death, or continue to be a guardian? Find out in chapter 8, An Unexpected Guest.

Review please!


	8. A Unexpected Guest

Sorry for not updating in a few days time, but the eighth chapter of Blood in the Sands of Time is now underway! What will happen to Kairma when she returns from the village? Read onward and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

Over the past few hours, Shada and Karim fell in the wake of Seto, Aknadin, and Stafon. Seto continued to use Mana to tell Atemu that Kairma should be executed when she returned from the village. Atemu knew that in his heart, Mana could have been right. So, he decided to let Kairma explain to him if she did or did not kill the rest of the guardians. If she was wrong, he would let her go, but if she did, she would be killed instantly.

"Pharaoh Atemu would like to speak to you," one of the guards whispered to the girl, clasping her around her arms, dragging her like an enslaved prisoner.

"Why would the pharaoh would want to see me?" she wondered to herself, bowing her head as dust settled behind her as she was dragged along. The guard tossed her in front of the pharaoh's throne, only Seto and Aknadin looming over her.

"Where are the other guardians?" Kairma asked, but Atemu just glared at her.

"They're gone," he growled. "Since _you_ killed them, Kairma!" Seto seemed to smile wickedly as Kairma trembled in fear before Atemu's rage.

"What are you talking about?" the girl whimpered, tears forming in her eyes as she stood up. The guards held her back by placing their spears in front of her like a barrier. "Why would you think that I would kill them?"

"Mana told me that you killed them," Atemu whispered threateningly. "Now, if you did kill them, you die." The pharaoh sounded dangerous and seemed to be acting differently. Seto pulled out the Millennium Sword, which was covered with the same red fluid as before.

"My pharaoh, I swear that I didn't kill them!" Kairma yelped as the guards grasped her, preparing to kill her. "Please, you must believe me." Atemu stood up sharply from his throne, staring down at both Kairma, then Seto.

"Seto!" the pharaoh yelled, pointing at him. "You have been framing Kairma for all of these crimes! How dare you!" Seto grinned evilly, and nodded.

"Yes, Atemu," he chuckled. "I was the one who blamed this little urchin for those crimes, just so she could be killed." Atemu lunged at Seto, as if though to choke him, but the evil man thrusted the pharaoh at the wall with the Millennium Rod, seeming to pin him to the stone. With a puff of smoke, Stafon appeared in the middle of it all, grinning evilly. He turned towards Atemu, holding a dagger. Swiftly, he threw it like a boomerang at Aknadin, the blade sinking into the old man's heart.

"What are you doing?" Seto yelled, shocked as Stafon pulled out the blade, blood glistening in the torchlight.

"The old man was just in the way, so I got rid of him," Stafon replied, wiping the blood on his cloak.

"That's it!" Kairma yelled, striding forward. "The pharaoh and I challenge you both to a Shadow Game!" Stafon stepped backward, but retaliated by smiling.

"You and the Pharaoh wish to challenge us to a little game?" he smiled, tenting his fingers. Kairma nodded as Seto released Atemu from the Rod's grip. "Very well, but whoever loses, gets to die first. Is that a deal?" Kairma nodded again.

"We shall only use our Ka," she explained, activating her diadionk, as did the rest of them.

"Diahah!" they all shouted, and the ultimate Shadow Game began.

Who will win and who will lose in the Shadow Game? Find out in chapter nine, Ultimate Battle and Sacrifice.

Review please!


	9. The Ultimate Sacrifice

I hate to say it, but this is the last chapter of Blood in the Sands of Time. (sobs quietly) To help me out with this time of sorrow and pain, I have Yami, aka, Atemu here with me.

Yami: This was a great story, and I enjoyed it so far. I wonder what will happen to Kairma, Seto, Stafon and my past self as they fight the ultimate Shadow Game.

Kairi: Let's find out, shall we? Since you're being so nice, could you do the disclaimer?

Yami: Of course. Kairi doesn't own anything, just the story and her OC, Kairma. Thank you. (bows, then disappears)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come forth, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Seto shouted, the bright sky blue dragon appearing from the diadionk. It roared in both the pharaoh and Kairma's faces, but they remained confident.

"I call upon the Dark Magician!" Atemu shouted, the mighty magician appearing by his side. Both Seto and Atemu faced each other, for it was against both of them, then Stafon and Kairma began their battle.

"Come hither, Silver Fang and Wolf Ax wielder!" Kairma shouted, for those two wolf monsters were both her Ka.

"You think those puppies scare me?" Stafon laughed. "Feast your eyes on this! Gearfried the Iron Knight!" The knight appeared, looking at the wolves with its red eyes. "Now, attack Silver Fang!" The monster did so, but the wolf wasn't destroyed. "What is the meaning of this?" The dust settled to reveal Silver Fang absorbing the attack through its maw.

"That is one of my Silver Fang's powers," Kairma explained, grinning. "He can absorb any attack at will!" The battles raged on, Seto and Atemu glaring at each other.

"I know of your little guardian's past, pharaoh," Seto gasped, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon staring the Dark Magician down. "She was born of a warrior, and a witch. She also had a wolf for a pet. That's why she can transform into a wolf at will! When the village of Kalelna (Is this spelled right? I don't know.) was destroyed, her parents brought her here as a child, left her with a widow without any children, and her parents gave their lives to save her and the village, but tragically, they fell, along with that very village."

"How do you know of this, Seto?" Kairma asked, looking over at him, stopping her Shadow Game for a brief moment.

"My father told me," Seto explained, grinning. "After the village was destroyed." Suddenly, Stafon pulled out a dagger, grinning and admiring the blade.

"What are you doing?" Atemu asked, staring at the blade.

"Finally, you will die, Atemu!" Stafon laughed, throwing the dagger straight at Atemu's heart. Blood spilled onto the floor, Kairma rushing up to the fallen pharaoh. Tears flooded her eyes, holding Atemu in her arms.

"I'm sorry," Atemu choked out. "It is up to you now. Avenge me, and Egypt. They need you, as I do. I love you." With that, he breathed his last, Kairma placing the pharaoh onto the stone floor, transforming into a wolf. The creature howled sorrowfully, and Kairma was in the wolf's place, a bright light beginning to surround her.

"What in the world?" Stafon stared, as Kairma's hair lengthened, turning white. Large, eagle wings appeared around her as a white cloak wrapped around her. The Millennium Sword appeared in her hand as she stared down at Seto and Stafon with her yellow eyes.

"Thou hast made a great king fall," Kairma shouted, her voice echoing through the throne room. "Now, ye shall pay!" The bright, white light filled the room, causing both Stafon and Seto fly to the opposite side of the room, crashing into the wall. They were dead. They slid down the wall, blood glistening in the bright light. As the light faded, Kairma heard Atemu's voice inside her mind.

"Thank you, Kairma," it whispered. "You helped save me and Egypt. I thank you, and I'm sure that your parents are proud of you." The girl fell to the ground, as the light of Ra surrounded her from the ceiling. It lifted her up to the afterlife as she smiled.

"I love you, Atemu," she whispered as her life disappeared from Egypt, but they remembered her for years to come. Her memory rested inside of the Millennium Sword, as did the Pharaoh's spirit inside of the Puzzle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it. Like it? Don't get mad at me! (braces)

Yami: Review or else Kairi will cry. Trust me, you don't want to see her when she's crying.


End file.
